


Hyunjin + Jisung 1v1

by Byun_bun



Series: Bratty Vampire Hyunjin [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Deep Throating, Hyunjin actually really likes sung even though he bites him the most, Jisung fucks bratty vampire Hyunjin, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Vampires, bratty hyvnj¡n, cute talk, drool, lots of blood, minor pet play, possessive, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Hyunjin is left alone under the care of Jisung. Jisung wakes up getting bitten- A usual occurrence with the teething vampire. They have sloppy 1v1 sex for the first time.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Bratty Vampire Hyunjin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913098
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Hyunjin + Jisung 1v1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of scenarios that feature newborn bratty vampire + his three sires Chan, Jisung, and Changbin.

Sharp fangs sunk into his hyungs flesh, a deep popping sound emitted shivers straight down Hyunjin's spine. The blood pooled into his mouth, the strong metal taste burned at his tongue. His cock pulsed in his jeans, nothing turned Hyunjin on more than when his delicate teeth were submerged down into soft flesh.  
Like a knife gliding through a soft stick of butter. It was just so fucking satisfying to Hyunjin.  
Jisung flinched and whined under the baby vampire.  
"Hyunjin stop," Jisung complained.  
The baby vampire ignored him and continued to bite harder into Jisungs arm, letting the blood pool into his mouth for a little while longer before he finally pulled away. Jisung pulled his arm into him, licking at the throbbing wound on his arm.  
"So good sungie," Hyunjin cooed drunkenly, intoxicated by the overdose of blood now coursing in his veins. Hyunjin brought his hand up to his face smearing the crimson liquid across his chin and cheek as he attempted to wipe away the droplets of blood that were leaking from the corners of his parted mouth. His eyes held a corrupt sinister gaze, one that told Jisung that he had once again devoured notably too much blood for his tiny vessel.  
"Dammit you overdid it again Hyunjin," Sung seethed at the young vampire sitting on his bed, blood leaching from his mouth, "Chan and Changbin are going to yell at me when they get home now!"  
"So cute sungie," Hyunjin maundered leaning closer into sung, his reddened chin dripping small droplets of blood into Jisungs lap and on the grey blanket that Jisung was once under, sleeping contently. The blanket was a mistake when they had a new vampire living with them now. A smirk pulled at the corner of Hyunjins lips.  
Jisung was now more than ever mourning falling asleep, while alone with the vampire, the young vampire cherished nothing more than taunt and terrorize Jisung, but it was much worse when they were alone together.  
"Hyunjin don't," Jisung warned, as he pushed himself further back on to the bed, his back pressed tightly up against the headboard, the baby vampire crawling closer to him. The mischievous look in his eyes deepening.  
"Sungie not want to play?" Hyunjin murmured, his bottom lip popping out from underneath his top lip into a pout. The blood drying at the corners of his mouth, his long eyelashes batting as he pleads like some innocent child.  
Jisung knew the vampire was going to throw a tantrum if he didn't get his way. He was surely going to get into trouble. Hyunjin was supposed to on a no-touch time out. But clearly, that wasn't working.  
"I'll be gentle sungie," The vampire coos, his hands reaching out to caress Jisungs thighs.  
"Promise?" Jisung questions with wide eyes, his breathing fastened as the vampire pressed his nails into Jisungs thigh.  
"Promise."  
~  
Hyunjin laid down Jisungs lap, relaxing his head on the top of Jisungs thigh. Hyunjin nuzzled his head into the squishy clothed meat of sungs thigh, taking in the sweet smell of his master. The luscious, exotic scent made the baby vampire melt at Jisungs grasp. Hyunjin was in reality just a bad little kitten, yet to fully understand that there were rules to the life he needed to live by and that he couldn't have everything that he wanted.  
Especially when it came to his obnoxious bloodlust. Poor Jisung couldn't keep up to the young vampire who was always go, go, go.  
"Wanna play with just sungie before masters get home," Hyunjin cooed, "Sungie my favorite."  
Jisung yielded at the vampire's manipulative words. Sure, sungie was his favorite but not for the reasons that Jisung would like to think. He was just an easy target to get what he wants. Sungie always gave into the vampire, while Chan and Changbin were a lot more strict with him.  
"Of course we can play baby."  
Jisungs eyes softened, his hands reaching out to ruffle the young vampire's messy strands of blond hair. Jisung tsked as he tacked a piece of blond hair behind Hyunjin's ear that had a tinge of red.  
"You have to be more careful about getting blood in your hair," Jisung uttered softly. His hand cupping Hyunjins face, Jisung's thumb floated gently across Hyunjins chin, wiping a drop of coagulated blood from the messy boy's chin and popping his finger into his mouth, "You also shouldn't be so wasteful? Hmm, whatever are we going to do with you baby?"  
"Sungie," Hyunjin purred.  
"Hmm," Jisung hummed, his eyes locked on the boy's beautiful features, his fascination with the ethereal immortal creature in his lap. A lap full of the vampire's golden locks, crimson blood dried to his porcelain skin that had very little melanin left. Jisung missed it sometimes, the way their skin seemed to have more life in it. The blushing red of flushed cheeks, the tones of skin that told the story of their origin. The warmth of flesh when your fingers brushed against a loved one, the sound of a heartbeat when you pressed your head against someone's chest.  
Sure, being a vampire was better than the permanent death they had been once offered. Jisung was just lucky that not only did he have Chan and Changbin, but now he had this charming monster.  
"Could you call me kitty?" Hyunjin questioned sheepishly, looking up at Jisung with soft wide eyes, his eyelids fluttering slowly as if he was merely just pleading for the nickname.  
"Of course," Jisung halted and brushed another strand of hair away from the boy's face, "kitty."  
Hyunjin giggled noisily, throwing his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment over the dainty nickname.  
"Mm gonna make sungie feel good," Hyunjin hummed, jumping up from his spot in Jisungs lap.  
Jisung wanted to whine as the boy left his lap, he wanted to go back in time and cherish the boy for every second that he could. He could almost feel the phantom pulse of his heart, the flustered rhythmic beat that told him that he loved his bratty, impatient, ill-mannered Hyunjin with everything that he had.  
~  
Hyunjins tongue glided gently over the slit of Jisungs cock. A soft whine emerged from Jisungs soft lips, his tongue brushed against his bottom lip while he held his head back against the headboard, his eyes starring at the white ceiling. The young vampire curling up in his lap, licking at his cock warily, like a kitten bathing itself. It was enough pleasure to keep him feeling good, but it just wasn't enough he wanted to listen to the wet gagging dins of Hyunjin choking on his cock. His mouth filled until he left drooling around Jisungs cock.  
The thoughts made Jisungs dick beat, even more, the simplistic mental images soon becoming a reality when he grabbed a fistful of Hyunjins hair and pushed him down on his cock. Jisung watched as Hyunjin whined on his dick, Jinnies tongue swirling around his length while Jisung rocked his hips, pushing his cock into Hyunjins mouth as far as it would reach. Jisungs jaw clenched as he bit back the embarrassing moans that he wanted to let out.  
Jisung wasn't a big size by any means, his cock barely reached the back of Hyunjins throat. But he had something a lot more satisfying-- his girth. He loved the way Hyunjins lips stretched around the base, his mouth expanded out as wide as possible, encased around his masters cock.  
It was such a beautiful fucking sight. He wanted it captured forever.  
Jisung kept his hand laced in Hyunjins hair, continuing to fuck into his face, he reached over to grab his phone that was sitting on the nightstand.  
"Be a good kitty and look at the camera."  
Hyunjin gazed up with lustrous eyes, his pupils still over dilated from the excess amount of blood that filled his belly, his master's blood exhilarating him a way that no human could compare. He opened his camera and began to photograph.  
Fuck, Hyunjin was so fucking hot. Jisung could barely hold himself back, he watched Hyunjin through the camera. He started to record himself, admiring the way his hands looked pulling at the vampire's hair. The sounds the back of Hyunjins throat made, the build-up saliva leaking from the corners of his mouth smearing with the rewetted blood at the base of Jisungs cock.  
With one final thrust into Hyunjin's warm mouth, Jisung felt his dick jerk hard and before he could stop himself he was filling the boy mouth with his cum. Jisung pulled on Hyunjin's hair pulled him up from his cock, the vampire's mouth pulled off Jisungs cock, his tongue hanging out of his spent mouth. A combination of cum and saliva dripped from his tongue, pooling back on top of Jisungs still twitchy cock.  
Jisung was still watching through the camera, his mind completely empty as he watched the thick strands of drool string on the tip of his cock like spaghetti. It was so fucking hot. He needed more. He wanted more. Jisung ended the video where it was, tossing the phone to the side of the bed.  
"Ride me," Jisung demanded gruffly.  
Hyunjin stripped astonishingly quick and moved into Jisungs expecting lap. His arms wrapped Sungies shoulders, two fingers pressed into him without warning cause Hyunjin to press his head against Jisungs shoulder, a tiny whimper leaving his swollen lip.  
Hyunjin jaw was sore, he clenched his teeth feeling the burn from his exhausted mouth. He liked it though, it meant that he had pleased his Sungie well. Hyunjin beamed, his lips pressing to sungies skin while he moaned and mewled for Sungie to hurry up stretching him.  
Jisung scissored and stretched his precious kitty open until he could fit four fingers effortlessly. Sungie pressed his cock into Hyunjin, it felt uncomfortably tight at first his head still barely fitting into the vampire's tight ass. But once this tip of his cock went past the tight ring of muscles, Hyunjin swallowed him up completely.  
Hyunjin could hardly bare the feeling of Jisungs cock after he had gone without sex for almost a whole twenty-four hours. He knew they would cave eventually, but he had surely not expected them to hold out for so long, their biggest mistake was leaving him alone with the Jisung.  
Hyunjin panted and moaned against Jisungs collarbone, his breaths hot against Jisungs skin. A feeling that Jisung was still used too--The feeling of warmth against his cold skin when Hyunjin breathed on him.  
Another side effect of the copious quantities of blood. It would give newborn vampires minor human side effects, like warm skin in spots, hot breath, a barely-there heartbeat as the blood tries to restart the heart.  
But, it was very dangerous. Because if Hyunjin's heart ever successfully restarted he would surely die. Vampires were given a second chance at immortality when they were wrongfully killed, but whatever creature created them wasn't a huge fan of third chances.  
Jisung rolled his hips back and forth, both boys working in sync with each other. Their cocks twitching while their moans harmonized. Jisungs arms wrapped tightly around the vampire, his nails digging into the youngers back as he felt himself reaching his end game again.  
"Kitten," Jisung whined.  
Hyunjin mewled back, rocking his hips into sungie, grinding himself deeper onto his cock. Hyunjins cock rubbing against the soft material of sungies shirt each time he rocked his hips.  
Unexpectedly Hyunjin bit into sungies collarbone, the feeling of his sensitive teeth scrapping against bone lead him to his climax, his body twitching involuntarily as he came all over his master shirt. His lips coated in the metallic liquid that was leaking down into Sungies shirt.  
Jisung winced as the teeth punctured into his chest, but he barely got a moment to regather his thoughts as he could feel Hyunjin tighten around him. Jisung came again. His body felt depleted from the lack of blood leaving his mouth dry. But he still wasn't done.  
Jisung pushed himself forward with everything he had left, pinning Hyunjin down underneath him. The vampire squeaked out in surprise, his head bouncing off the mattress. Jisung held him down with both hands, and continue to fuck into him. His hips grinding into the boy, ignoring his twitching and sensitive cock. He looked down on the messy boy, his face and chest smeared with sungies blood. Yet, sung found that even hotter.  
Jisung wasn't sure what had overcome him. All he knew was that it felt different getting the young vampire to himself, doing things to him without prying eyes. It was all just so fucking different. Hyunjin was all his right now and he was going to ravish in it. Jisung thrusted hard and deep, reveling in Hyunjins whimpers underneath him. Small drops of blood dripped onto Hyunjin's chest from the puncture wounds on his collar bone.  
After a few deep strokes, Jisung was reaching his limit. His dick finally deflating along with the possessive need to fuck Hyunjin, the last of his blood burned away from his leaking wounds. Jisung collapsed beside the vampire and wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
Hyunjin squirmed in his grasp, "Sungie no!"  
Jisung groaned, "Just cuddle for a minute you brat."  
"Sungie," Hyunjin complained, flailing his head back and forth.  
Jisung sighed and pulled himself into an upright position.  
"We should go shower. Chan and Changbin should be home soon."  
"No," Hyunjin pouted, rolling his eyes, "Sungie has to eat first."  
Jisung nodded and silently walked to the kitchen with naked Hyunjin padding behind him. Jisung drank a tall glass of warmed up blood and dragged Hyunjin to the shower with him. Both boys standing in the stream of water washing away the blood, cum, and saliva.  
Jisung sat on the couch now, Hyunjin head curled in his lap while they watching Jinnies favorite cartoon. Jisung scrolled on his phone and stumbled upon the video that he had already forgotten that he had taken. Sung smiled and sent the video to Chan and Changbin with a winky face emoticon. If he was going to get in trouble for playing with the vampire he was going to have some fun with it.  
The message was read by both within a second. Jisung chuckled as he watched the text dots disappear and reappear. Sung turned the phone off and tossed it to the side of the couch. His hand instantly petting Hyunjins hair. The younger nuzzling into the pets.


End file.
